UN RASTRO DE SANGRE EN LA NIEVE
by mimicat12
Summary: Un relato para Halloween como parte de 100 cuentos de Terror de la Mansión Leegan


La noche nunca le había parecido tan eterna, caminaba con dificultad cerrándose el abrigo con ambas manos.

Un hilillo blanco y traslúcido salía de su boca denotando su cálido aliento en contacto con el implacable frio que calaba hasta los huesos, caminaba por entre los árboles tratando de llegar a su destino, pero el bosque era tan oscuro, un terrible contraste entre la blancura del piso nevado y las tinieblas que se elevaban sobre el mismo.

Su respiración era agitada, por momentos parecía que perdía el equilibrio y caería sin remedio al piso, se sostenía de algún árbol que alargaba misericordioso alguna rama hacia él. Se sostenía firmemente y continuaba su loco andar entre la nieve y la penumbra.

No había esperado… al terminar la última función de la temporada había abandonado el teatro para ir a casa. Esa casa que era más una cámara de torturas para él; llegar y encontrarse con su angelical rostro de piel perfecta, con su mirada que denotaba su amor por él, con su voz suave y modulada, le revolvía el estómago.

Ella parecía un ángel desvalido que necesitaba ser protegido, ella era menuda y frágil. Mil veces repasó en su mente cómo había sido posible que no escuchara el sonido de las luces en el escenario, cómo no había llegado hasta su marca para ese parlamento, cómo demonios alguien tan pequeño como ella hubiera tenido la agilidad y la fuerza como para empujarlo fuera de peligro. ¡De dónde había sacado el coraje para salvarlo!

Todas las preguntas tenían respuesta, una sola respuesta… y el sonido… ese infame sonido que le taladraba la cabeza, el sonido del golpe de las muletas con el piso. Un golpeteo monótono, repetitivo, maldito…

No había esperado… en cuanto subió al carruaje pidió que lo llevaran a la estación central, compró un boleto de ida y se subió al tren. El vaivén del transporte lo adormilo, se perdió en un estupor que le envolvía por completo, haciéndolo caer en un sueño profundo y reparador.

No había llevado equipaje… así que no vio la necesidad de hospedarse en chicago para esperar el día y llegar a Lakewood por la mañana. Prefirió seguir el viaje hasta la próxima estación, aunque llegara de madrugada.

El tren llegó a la siguiente estación, Lakewood, era de madrugada y tal parecía que él sería el único pasajero que bajaría ahí. Los pasajeros que aún permanecían en el vagón cerraban las cortinas de sus ventanas y se apartaban de ellas. Cuando él se dispuso a bajar podría jurar que vio a una mujer santiguándose al mismo tiempo que murmuraba

-¡Dios lo bendiga!

Bajó del tren, el aire gélido de dio de lleno en el rostro, subió el cuello de su abrigo para tratar de protegerse un poco, miró alrededor, no había nadie, la taquilla estaba cerrada, no había un solo cochero, la cafetería también permanecía cerrada.

El tren avanzó inmediatamente después que él puso un pie en el andén, observó la máquina ruidosa alejándose, cuando volvió la cara la vio…

Era ella sin duda pero… ¿Qué haría parada en el andén a esas horas? ¿Sería que estaba esperando a su hermano? Ella permanecía estática mirando al frente, al otro lado de las vías. Él la observó por un momento y como no tenía intenciones de entablar conversación con ella y mucho menos tener la "caballerosidad" de acompañarla hasta que llegara a quién esperaba, decidió retirarse antes que ella se percatara de su presencia.

Y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, ella volvió la cabeza lentamente, como en cámara lenta con un movimiento que parecía entrecortado, ladeando la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente en pequeños espasmos hasta que encontró sus ojos.

Esos ojos parecían tener una fuerza magnética en ellos, pues él se sentía obligado por una fuerza invisible y abrumadora a sostenerle la mirada. En sus ojos observó la vacuidad completa, era como si pudiera traspasarlo por completo, lo miraba con los ojos vacíos… de pupilas dilatadas, con un rostro inexpresivo que parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana.

Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda, quiso salir de ahí le ordenó a los músculos de las piernas a moverse, a recuperar el dominio de su mente sobre su cuerpo.

Caminó a prisa fuera del andén volvió la cabeza por un instante y ella ya no estaba…

Bajó las escaleras y se adentró en el sendero que se alejaba de la estación, alargó la zancada con movimientos ágiles y rápidos. El sentimiento que lo gobernaba era un inexplicable sentido de conservación sabía que debía alejarse de ahí, que debía alejarse de ella, que no era seguro permanecer cerca. Sintió de pronto que se le secaba la boca y que el loco latir apresurado de su corazón acabaría por terminar con él.

Su acelerado caminar se convirtió de pronto en una ligera carrera, siguió la curva del camino y cuando al fin perdió de vista la pequeña estación, detuvo su carrera, se inclinó al frente recargando las manos en las rodillas, levantó la cabeza para observar si nadie le seguía, se irguió cuan alto era sin apartar la vista de la curva y esperó… nadie venía por el camino.

Dio un profundo suspiro, levantó el pie para dar un paso, volteó la cara y… se topó con ella de frente, estaba pegada a él frente a frente. Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, ella era mucho más alta de lo que recordaba, pues su cara estaba exactamente frente a la suya sin necesidad de levantar el rostro ni un poco.

Él sintió paralizarse por completo ante aquello, vio moverse la cabeza de manera anti natural, como si lo hiciera en movimientos cortados. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en los labios carmín frente a él en una mueca aterradora.

Él pensó inmediatamente en la rubia a la cual había ido a buscar, pensó en un segundo lo que el futuro le traería al buscarla y a confesarle su amor. Un amor tan grande que le corría por dentro vivificándolo todo. No podía ahora estarle sucediendo esto. Tenía que llegar a ella, tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos, tenía que besarla otra vez.

El ente frente a él parecía haber escuchado sus pensamientos y con la cabeza ladeada la movió de un lado a otro de manera negativa y se lanzó sobre él.

La Lucha fue breve y ahora corría para llegar a la Mansión antes que lo encontrara, se movía con dificultad entre los árboles en el espeso bosque. Sintió sus fuerzas menguar, respiraba con mayor dificultad, por momentos elevaba la vista al cielo, tratando de esconderse de la luz de la luna para no ser visto.

Comenzó a nevar profusamente y cayó de rodillas, quiso quedarse ahí para descansar pero seguramente la nieve lo cubriría rápidamente y no sería descubierto hasta la próxima primavera.

Podía escucharla buscándolo, podía escucharla cerca, se levantó y siguió moviéndose tan rápido como podía, tenía la esperanza… tenía esperanza, se movió sorteando un espeso grupo de árboles y a lo lejos pudo ver la luz de la Mansión. La esperanza renació en él, apartó el último conjunto de ramas y se detuvo en seco…

Frente a él se abría un claro blanco y espacioso, el cielo abierto… tendría que cruzarlo para llegar antes que fuera tarde, si por alguna razón no podía hacerlo cuando menos no tardarían tanto en encontrarlo. Tal vez no sería demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

El alba estaba cerca, podía verse el ligero resplandor mortecino del alba a lo lejos, si tan sólo pudiera esperar un poco, pero no esperó, se lanzó como un loco al campo, dejando un rastro claro tras de él, el amanecer… la mansión… ella… estaban tan cerca.

Fue entonces que la escuchó tras él, aún no había llegado ni a la mitad del campo nevado, se detuvo, recargó las manos en ambas rodillas respirando con dificultad.

El amor que le tenía se escapaba de su cuerpo, tibio, sedoso, sin remedio. La oscuridad aún le cubría, el sol despuntaba, si tan solo pudiera llegar a la luz, si tan solo alguien pudiera verlo en medio del claro del bosque.

Tenía la frente empapada en sudor frío, un hilo de tibia neblinilla escapaba de su boca, corría sosteniendo el abrigo sobre su pecho con una mano, pensó en todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con ella, pensó en su cabello, en su sonrisa, en el cristalino sonido de su voz.

La mansión estaba más cerca…

Pensó en el baile de mayo, pensó en Escocia, en las veces que la embromaba en la colina del colegio, pensó en su valentía, en sus manos suaves, en los labios rojos.

La Mansión estaba más cerca…

Pensó en todo aquello que había dejado tras de sí para venir a buscarla y rehacer su vida, con ella como su esposa.

Caminaba trabajosamente con la nieve hasta las rodillas y entonces la escuchó… alargó la mano rumbo a la Mansión, como si pudiera tocarla, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos que cerró con resignación, soltó el abrigo que lo cubría y sintió toda fuerza salirse de su cuerpo en torrente carmesí que teñía la blanca nieve a su al derredor.

Abrió los brazos, levantó el rostro al cielo y aquello vino a él para arrebatarlo del suelo.

Lo quedó tras de él fueron un par de huellas que sterminaban en medio del campo y un rastro de sangre en la nieve, como únicos testigos de su presencia ahí.


End file.
